Battlefield Heroes: Football Fiesta
Battlefield Heroes: Football Fiesta are a collective of three themed updates for Battlefield Heroes. The theme centers around the real life football events of the , , and the . The updates were released on June 1st, 2010May 31st, 2010 - Football Fiesta, June 2012c. June 2012 - Football Jersey - Your chance to win a Golden Gun , and June 12th, 2014.June 10th, 2014 - Football Fiesta 2014 Additions Weapons For Football Fiesta 2010, the Royal Army and National Army were assigned to one of the teams per round. The winning team in each match gave the respective faction weapon a 50% discount to purchase stolen and pilfered versions of the Battlefield Heroes Gets Bad Company weapons. Introduced with the Football Fiesta 2010 update, golden weapons made their debut appearance, featuring as golden reskins of the weapons released in the Battlefield Heroes Gets Bad Company update. One of the weapons were able to be earned by purchasing a war paint of the winning country ( ) participating in the 2010 FIFA World Cup. This process was then also repeated with UEFA Euro 2012, when the second round of golden weapons, being reskins of specific super and uber weapons, were able to be earned by purchasing a jersey of the winning country ( ) participating in the event. It was then repeating a third time for the 2014 FIFA World Cup, in which the 2010 war paints were still applicable for the even alongside new ones. The third wave of golden weapons released were stolen and pilfered versions of the 2010 weapons, available for guessing the champion ( ) of the event. In total, six golden weapons were released for the 2010 update, six golden weapons for the 2012 update, and six weapons for the 2014 update. Royal Army *Golden M16 (June 1st, 2010) :*Stolen Golden M16 (June 12th, 2014) *Golden M249 (June 1st, 2010) :*Stolen Golden M249 (June 12th, 2014) *Golden M95 (June 1st, 2010) :*Stolen Golden M95 (June 12th, 2014) *Golden Super Cheeser (June 2012) *Golden Super Popper (June 2012) *Golden Super Typewriter (June 2012) National Army *Golden AK74 (June 1st, 2010) :*Pilfered Golden AK-74 (June 12th, 2014) *Golden PKM (June 1st, 2010) :*Pilfered Golden PKM (June 12th, 2014) *Golden SVD (June 1st, 2010) :*Pilfered Golden SVD (June 12th, 2014) *Golden Uber Backscratcher (June 2012) *Golden Uber Rescue (June 2012) *Golden Uber Sharpshooter (June 2012) Cosmetics Many war paints were released for the update in 2010, as well as gold, silver and bronze medals given to players who supported the respective placed teams.May 31st, 2010 - Football Fiesta FAQ Players that guessed the winner of the playoffs geta deal to purchase a bundle containing pets for the respective team. More war paints as well as jerseys were then released for the update in 2012.c. June 2012 - Support your country and grab your war paints today! Finally, some more war paints were released for the 2014 update.June 10th, 2012 - Football Fiesta 2014 FAQ Cosmetic items were able to be bought individually or as part of a bundle. Various other items were introduced throughout the event too, including emotes and widgets. Prices of the war paints and jerseys rose over the course of the event. Football Fiesta 2010 *First wave of War Paints (Purchase, June 1st, 2010) *Football Medals (Promotional event, June 1st, 2010) *Emotes (Purchase) *Sarge's Fun-Time Football *Festive Flare Football Fiesta 2012 *Jerseys (Purchase, June 2012) *Second wave of War Paints (Purchase, June 2012) Football Fiesta 2014 *Third wave of War Paints (Purchase) *Royal Football Set *National Football Set Gallery BFH Football Fiesta 2010 Banner.jpg|Update banner for Football Fiesta 2010. BFH Football Fiesta 2010 Promo.jpg|Promotional image for Football Fiesta 2010. Videos Battlefield Heroes - Football Fiesta Battlefield Heroes - Sports Heroes & Golden Guns External Links *Elimination Round FAQ *Football Fiesta 2010 Winner References Category:Battlefield Heroes: Football Fiesta Category:Addons Category:Addons of Battlefield Heroes